ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Babban Ny Mheillea (Quest)
In case someone wants to make cutscene only NPC pages for them, the kids' names: Tihk Rhumyie - mithra girl Kuppo-Pippo - bigger taru boy Karanka-Tonka - little taru boy -- Kreutz 19:48, 28 June 2008 (UTC) In the final cutscene, a new group of kids gets involved (or the above names changed): Rahmi Yamilahto - bigger mithra girl Khoto Rokkorah - inquisitive mithra girl Tacca-Picca - taru boy w/ yellow hood Cotta-Lotta - little taru boy --Kreutz 08:22, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Is it just me, but I feel that the walkthrough for this quest spoils the story a little. Would it help if we changed it to make it less revealing? -- Link345 19:52, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *When I made the walkthrou, I was basically flying blind for all of it, so I left efficient information for someone to finish it if they started it up. Since then it was finished and should be edited for lesser spoilers now. --Priestbilly 02:22, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Man those kids make for a tough crowd. --Bsphil 19:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Trigger the Regen? Even before my title changed, I couldn't get a Lycopodium to Regen me at all. Now that its changed, I can't go and test, either...how long do they follow before regen-ing you, assuming they do? (There -was- a 'verification' tag on it. I don't wanna doubt anyone, but...I dunno. Wouldn't work for me!) --Vyenpakakapaka 00:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I've had the title for more than a week now and still no Lycopodium will Regen me. I've tried multiple jobs/levels and in and out of campaign battle. Can anyone confirm a time that it does happen?--Nobodyreal 09:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Activated at 1201/1263 HP for me, which is a difference of 61 HP. It continued to cast it's form of regen (it's got a TP move animation) on me after that, even when I had full HP. Check to make sure you've got the title, "Babban's Traveling Companion". --Lirmont 00:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC) They only use the move every couple of minutes, so you might have to let one follow you for a bit before it uses the regen move. It looks a bit like a reddish version of Dream Flower, but there is no announcement in the log, just the animation, the "eh-oh!" noise, and the regen effect. As long as your title stays Babban's Traveling Companion, they will happily stand around regen-ing you forever while you beat on their friends. --NanaaMihgo 10:35, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Title you receive upon completion The title is Babban's Travelling Companion (not Lycopodium) Confirmed: I recieved title Babban's Travelling Companion also Having troubles? I've tried activating this quest about 7 times now... Every time, during a transitional point in the CS, it freezes... Goes to a black screen, I lose the HUD, and I can't do anything but press the PS button... This is on a PS3, running a PS2 version of FFXI... I've contacted a GM, and was advised to use the "Check Files" button, but that didn't seem to help... Has anyone else run into this problem? Were you able to fix it?? How??? --Gavriel